The immunogenicity of a plasmid DNA expression vector encoding both Gag and envelope (Env), which produced human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) virus-like particles (VLP), was compared to vectors expressing Gag and Env individually, which presented the same gene products as polypeptides.